Innocent Life
by The Notorious Mr. Pineapple
Summary: The first day I saw her, it was a cold, rainy day. Of course, I was okay underneath my umbrella, but she was covering her head with her book bag, HXH, RXI, OXU
1. How We Met

A/N: Just a little story I decided to write randomly, I don't know where its gonna go, but lets hope its good!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach...SIGH...

----------

The first day I saw her, it was a cold, rainy day. Of course, I was okay underneath my umbrella, but she was covering her head with her book bag. I looked over at her as she winced every time the rain hit her face. I let out a big sigh, before I slowly stepped my way to her. She opened her eyes, and felt that the rain wasn't hitting her anymore. She looked up to see the dark hue of the umbrella.  
'Oh my gosh! Why is the sky so dark!' she said startled, before realizing that someone was holding an umbrella for her. She looked to her right, to see a short little boy, with fluffy snow-white hair looking down to the ground beside him to avoid eye contact. She lowered her book bag down to her side and started poking him in the head.

'Hey, hey you, What's your name, and why are you letting me use your umbrella?' she asked as she continued to poke him. She only heard a small mumble.

'What'd ya' say?' she said in loud voice.

'My names Toshirou.' he replied silently.

'Well thanks for letting me use your umbrella, and by the way my names Momo.'

A streak of red shot across his face, he looked farther out into the street so she wouldn't see.

'Your pretty short, what grade are you in? 1st grade? Because I remember seeing this one kid that was waaaay- 'she was cut off by him.

'NO!!! I'm in the 3rd grade, same as you, I even have the same teacher as you!' he said angrily, he didn't like it when people talked about his shortness, ' You act like you've never seen a short person before!'

'NOT AS SHORT AS YOU!!!' she yelled back, and then started laughing. A scowl crossed his features. She continued laughing, he then waited for the right moment, and removed the umbrella from above her. The cold rain, that was coming down much harder now, drenched her.

'Ahhh!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' she yelled out, putting her bag above her again. He closed his eyes, and crossed his arms and looked away, 'humph' was his reply.

'I'm really sorry, I won't talk about your awkward shortness ever again, I promise!' she replied quickly, to get his attention. He opened one eye and looked at her.

'Fine, but you have to hold it.' positioning the umbrella comfortably above them both.

' What? Your short little arms can't hold it up any longer!' she once again started laughing, and he, once again removed the umbrella from above her.  
'Oh come on Toshirou, I was just playing around!'

'No, you promised.' he once again looked in an opposing view of her, and started walking away.

'NOOO!!! Don't go!' she quickly fixed her bag, and started chasing after him.

'You can't go, what if I get really, sick, and get hypothermia, and DIE, you'll never see me again, and it will be all your fault!!!' He quickly turned around, 'What are you talking about, its not even that cold, I like this kinda weather.' he said, not realizing that she was following him. Being uncoordinated and clumsy as she was, she tripped over his foot, and landed in a puddle of mud.

It Toshirou's turn to laugh now.

Tears began to fill her dark hazel eyes. 'How could you be so mean to trip me!' she said in sad voice, wiping forming tears away.

Tears wear in Toshirou's eyes as well, but for a different reason.

'Ehh? I tripped you? You tripped over my foot when I was turning around!'

More tears formed in her eyes, he dropped the umbrella, and his bag, now worried. He set out his small hand in front of her. Hundreds of different insults filled her head at that very moment, but she didn't say it, she gladly accepted his hand. It was the first time there eyes met directly. His icy-blue, and hers hazel brown.

He pulled her up, they were both wet now. They both looked away as they blushed, Toshirou even walked off to grab the umbrella and his bag.

'Okay, lets start over.' she said in her bubbly voice, as she tried to brush the mud off. 'Hi. Im Hinamori Momo, what's your name?' she put her hand out as if to receive a handshake.

He looked at her with a dull expression on his face. 'My names Hitsuguya Toshirou.' he said still looking at her hand as if she expected him to shake it. She gave him a cold stare.

'What do you want, Momo?'

'Shake' was all she said.

'You can't be serious, haven't we gotten passed this?'

'Shake' she said again. He let out a long sigh. 'Fine' he replied, as he grabbed her hand and shook it. He looked away as he began to blush.

'Are you blushing Shiro-chan?!, hey, that's a great name for you, I think I'll call you that more often!' she said happily.

'No I'm not, it just because-' he paused trying to think of something to say. '-because its cold.' he thought quickly.

'Wait, I thought you said you liked this weather?'

'So' he looked away from her.

'Awww, how cute, My little Shiro-chan is blushing' she said trying to pull him into a hug.

'Shiro-chan?! Where'd you get that from! don't call me that!' he replied trying to escape her hug, but to no avail. Since Momo was taller than him, instead of a hug, she ended out choking him.

'Momo! Get off me, your killing me!' he said as he flailed his arms around. She let go of him, as well with a little laugh. He picked up his bag and umbrella, as he moved back underneath the lamp post where he was before.

Hinamori put her bag back on as well. She came in very close standing contact of him, and tried to take the umbrella from his hand. With a few tries and a couple of hard shakes, she was victorious over the small boy, she smiled, and held it high in the air, covering both of them.

He put his hands in his sweater pockets, and let out a long sigh.

'What have I gotten myself into now?' he looked up to her.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled her pigtails would move as she did. 'Oh my Shiro-chan!'

He looked back down and nodded his head, 'A whole lot of trouble.'

----------

A/N: How'd ya like it? please reveiw, it helps me think, im open to all ideas!


	2. Best Friends

A/N- i kinda hav a little better of an idea of where this is gonna go after reading a different story, i would give you the title, but that will ruin the rest of the story. Just think that the first couple of chapters, are a prolouge, a very long prolouge, Enjoy! R&R

Disclaimer- Still dont own Bleach, as well as everyone else

----------

Ever since then, me and Momo were inseparable, to my liking, or not. After a while of putting up with her, I finally got used to her being around. We ended out being "best friends." She made me get out into the open. Before, during class all I would want to do was finish my work, and care less about talking to people. But ever since I met her, I gained a very wide assortment of friends. And now in 5th grade, I was happy to know Hinamori Momo.

'Hey Toshirou, uhh- can I ask you a favor?' a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see one of my now good friends, Ichigo.

'What do you want now, Ichigo?' I replied in an annoyed voice.

'Umm do you think it would be okay if I copy your math homework?' he said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

'Again?'

'Yeah, again' I looked at him, this hasn't been the first time he's asked to copy my homework, its actually been one of many, many times he's asked. I studied the expression on his face, a big, nervous grin, as he hoped for a yes.

'No' I said and then quickly turned back to continue doing my work. Momo then walked in. She turned to look at Ichigo, now sitting in his head flat against the desk.

'Hi, Ichigo!' she said in her normal bubbly voice.

'hi momo….' was his response, in a low voice.

'Psst, Hey Shiro-chan, what's wrong with him?' she whispered over to me.

'Nothing, I'm just not letting him copy my homework, again.' I continued writing.

'Not this again' she said to herself. 'Toshirou, why don't you just let him copy your homework, you act like your not going to let him anyway.'

'Yeah, I know' I leaned back in my chair. 'Its funny to watch him like this though.' I gave her a big smile. She didn't seem to happy about it though.

'Shiro-chan, you can be such a big jerk sometimes!' she said as she wacked me in the back of the head.

'Momo! What was that for!'

'Its for being mean to your friends! No just let him copy your homework.'

'Fine' I said as I began to dig through my backpack, 'At this rate, Renji will wanna copy my homework too.' I pulled the paper out, and slammed it against his desk. He looked over to the paper, and his face lit up instantly, he then began to copy the homework, purposely getting some wrong, so it wouldn't look suspicious.

'See, don't you feel better now?' she asked me. ' you wouldn't want Ichigo to fail now would you?

'That would be nice.' I mumbled to myself.

'Okay everybody, take your seats, and lets begin.' the teacher announced, being late as usual.

'Sorry, about being late, I couldn't seem to find my keys, and when I finally found them I couldn't find the rest of the papers…' he continued on complaining about his morning.

'I wonder how such an uncoordinated person became a teacher?' I asked Momo, 'I think Ichigo's more organized than he is.'

'Okay, everyone,' the teacher yelled out, as everyone began to file into their seats, 'Pass up last nights math assignment.'

I turned around to look at Ichigo, 'Hurry up! Give me my paper back!'

'Just. One. More….There! Done.' he said pausing in between words, he then passed them up to me. I looked at his paper, compared to mine. Mine was neat and organized, and Ichigo's was the complete opposite.

'Is this even legible?' I asked myself, before continuing passing them up. Once the teacher had all the papers he set them down on his desk, leaning against the side of the desk he began to speak.

'So, did anyone have any problems with last night's assignment?' he asked, as he put his hand back to rest on the desk, he missed the desk, and ended out hitting his cup of coffee, causing it to knock over, and get all over his desk, including the homework.

He began to run around his desk, trying to move anything important, and picked up the stack of paper, and started to wipe the spilt coffee off. He looked at the papers, and realized that it was the students' homework.

'Oh, great.' he said to himself, he looked over to the students, they all sat there, not making any movement, just watching him prance around his desk, and ruin there homework. 'OKAY, everyone gets an A+ on this assignment!' All the class began to cheer, except Ichigo.

He let out a sigh, ' all that scribbling for nothing!'

'This guys pathetic, I think I could do a better job then this guy.' I told Momo.

'Yeah, if you could see over the desk!' Renji yelled out to in my direction.

'Will you guys ever stop?' she asked herself, as she nodded her head.

He began laughing, but it was short lived, as a someone walked into the room. The rest of the students stopped talking, and looked into the direction of the door.

She walked over to the teacher, who was still trying to get coffee of his desk. She handed him a small piece of paper, and whispered something to him. She exited out of the room, he read over the small piece of paper.

'Uhhh…Hitsuguya Toshirou, they would like to see you in the principals office.'

'OOOOOOO' the rest of the class yelled out trying to emphasize that he did something bad. But he knew he didn't do anything bad, he grabbed his bag, and waved bye to Momo, and the rest of his friends.

He exited the door, and began to walk towards the main office. He was sure he didn't do anything bad, or he thought. He began to think if he did something bad, he couldn't think of anything, 'But, what if I did?' he questioned himself. Now walking frantically to the office, trying to figure out what went wrong. He walked into the office, and looked towards the receptionist.

'Oh, you must be here to speak with the principal.' she said as she pointed towards the direction of his office. He walked over, putting his hand on the door knob, know being 100 sure that he hasn't done anything wrong.

He sighed, then pushed open the door. He was sure he didn't do anything wrong, until he opened the door, to see both his parents sitting in front of the principals desk. All three looked at him, as he stood still in the door way, a confused look on his face.

'Come inside Toshirou, have a seat.' he said, while motioning his hand to come in.

----------

A/N- hmmm we'll hav to wait and see what's on store for him! R&R plz, im open to any ideas!


	3. Decisions

A/N- okay, i finally figured out for sure how im gonna continue writting this, the first five chapters will mainly be a prolouge, and at chapter 6, the main part of the story will begin, also, after the next chapter, the updates will be gettin a little longer, as for me, shcool is starting (

Disclaimer-In an alternite universe, I could own Bleach

----------

'Come inside Toshirou, have a seat.' he said, while motioning his hand to come in.

Both my parents were sitting in front of him, with a chair in between them. They all watched as I climbed into my chair.

'Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong,' he said, I let out a sigh of relief.

'If I haven't done anything wrong, then why am I here?' I questioned the old man.

'People come into the principals office for more than doing something bad, they also come here when they do something _good.' _I tried thinking. 'I don't remember doing anything good in the past couple of days.' I wondered as I brought my hand up and stroked my chin.

'Well, it hasn't been in the past couple of days,' he started, 'do you remember the essay your class wrote not to long ago?'

'Yeah, what about it?' I asked still confused why I was here in the first place.

'After reading it myself, I was so astounded at your writing, I decided to give it to the superintendent of the school.

I imagined the principal flying around with a cape. 'Super attendants?' I asked confusingly.

'No, not super attendants, _superintendents_, there the people that basically run all the schools around here.

'Okay, so why are you telling me this?'

'Well lets get back on topic now, after they read it, they asked me for some of your school records, I of course gave it to them, and they were so surprised at your grades in the past years, they would like to move you up a grade!' He said, more surprised than me.

'I figured this would happen' I whispered to myself. Regularly, any kid would be overly excited to have this happen to them. Me, on the other hand, didn't want it. I just wanted to have a normal education. I've turned down getting into higher grade education before moving here, but that was before I met Momo.

I sat there silently, as both my parent, and the principal continued talking about grades, papers, and all sorts of other thing, that I really didn't care about. The main reason I didn't want to move up a grade, was because of Momo. How was I supposed to tell her, without Renji or Ichigo catching on and making fun of me again.

'Maybe I should move up a grade,' I thought to myself, it would shut those two up no problem, but then again, people in higher grades are probably taller too.

'So how about it Toshirou?' the principal said to me, ' since it's the beginning of the year still, your sure to catch on easily.' I looked over to both my parents, the expression's on their face, easy to read. They wanted it. They thought now that since I'm older, I would make a better decision.

'It all comes down to your choice' my dad said to me. I looked up to them. I got out of my chair, and walked towards the door.

'Can I have some time the think this over?' I said in a rather mature manner.

'O-Of course!' the principal said startled, 'How about you take the rest of the day off?' he quickly said, walking my parents to the door. I waked out the door, my class was now out for lunch.

'Wow, I we where in there for a while!' my mom said out. I looked around the blacktop, looking for familiar faces before I left. I then saw Momo, who was playing dodge ball with a couple of other kids from the class. She saw me, but at a bad time, she turned to wave to me, but getting distracted, while playing a sport was always bad.

'Hi Shir-' was all that came out of her mouth before a round red ball hit her strait in the face. A couple of other kids surrounded her to see if she was okay.

I slapped my hand against my forehead, 'Oh Momo how am I supposed to tell you.' I wondered as I walked back to my parents car. The drive home was as regular, my parents discussing about work, and bills and such.

The rest of the day the same, after dinner, I took a shower, and crawled into my bed before it got to late.

I lied in bed motionlessly, as I though over to today's news. I finally got up, after what seemed like forever of just lying there. I walked over, and sat in my desk that was in front of my window, that had a nice view of the outside, and the stars that were visible.

A nice breeze swept against my face. I looked out towards Momo's house which was almost across the street from mine. I listened to the sounds of the crickets chirping outside. I thought it over, and over again, and planned it all out in my head, how I was going to tell her.

'I wonder if she's gonna be surprised?' I asked myself, 'Probably,' I said proudly of myself. I walked back over to my bed, before looking out one more time out the window, at the few scattered stars in the sky.

'Yeah, I'm gonna tell her first thing tomorrow!' I said proudly as I walked back to my bed being sure of myself.

'Noting can go wrong, right?' I asked myself, once more, before falling asleep.

----------

This chapter was a little shorter than what i expected, i also didnt really like writting this chapter myself. It feels like its missing something. tell me what you think, Please R&R, im open to all and any ideas!


	4. Sick Day

A/N- sorry it took so long to update. since school started i dont really have that much time for this anymore. but im going to continue writting, it will be probably updated weekly only, which is a little long for me. ill try to get in updates as soon as possible tho. Anyway, thanks for your reveiws, ten may not be much, but it makes me happy. But i got a PM from some guy saying that im not being discriptive enough. well, if i could let you into my mind, and let you see it how i want it to be, im pretty sure i still wouldnt let you. i know typing skills arent the best, so im sorry whoever you are. enjoy R&R

Disclaimer-Still dont own Bleach, does fabric softner count?

----------

Hinamori Momo woke up as the sun shone in through a couple of clouds. She quickly opened her eyes, and got out of bed. She looked out the window to see leaves falling of the tree, and landing on the grass beneath it

'Today feels like its gonna be a good day!' she said happily to herself. She quickly got out of bed and then to the began getting ready for school. She looked at herself in the mirror, as she adjusted her pigtails to the exact same length. She smiled, before continuing her morning as usual.

She walked into the kitchen to see something awkward. At least something awkward to her. As she walked in, she saw both of her parents at home. Usually, her father would leave to work early in the morning to work, and her mother would usually be home, either getting ready for work, or making her breakfast.

Her father was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper, and her mother was finishing setting some things on the table. They both noticed her at the same time.

'Good morning, Momo, come, sit, have something to eat.' her mother said to her. She was still confused.

'Umm, okay' she responded childishly, as she sat down and began to eat her waffles. Her mother was now standing behind her father, with bother her hands resting on his right shoulder. He set and folded the paper beside him, and they looked towards her, as she continued devouring her waffles.

'Hinamori, we have something very important to tell you.' he managed to get out, in an uneasy voice. She looked up to him, a small piece of the waffle still in her mouth.

----------

For Toshirou, on the other hand, the morning couldn't of been any worst. He let out a big sneeze, before his mother walked in. He sat up in his bed as she opened the door.

'Toshirou, you look horrible!' she said out loud. He sniffled his nose, he then let out a little cough. She walked over to the window and shut it.

'I wonder who left this open?' Toshirou remembered to last night, he let out a small laugh. She walked over to his bedside, and picked up the blanket that he was supposed to be sleeping with off the floor.

'No wonder your sick,' she began, 'Your blankets on the floor, and the it must have been pretty cold last night to get you sick.' Hitsuguya liked the cold weather, but that doesn't mean he can't get sick. She sat on the bed next to him, and laid the back of her hand on his forehead.

'Oh my, your burning up!' she said, ' there's no way your going to school today.' she said in a commanding voice. He let out another small sneeze.

'Don't worry, I'm fine.' he said, he had to get to school, and he had to tell Hinamori.

No,' she said once again in her commanding voice. 'There's no chance I'm going to let you go to school being sick, you going to stay home and get some rest! So stay here while I go get your medicine.' she walked out of the room.

'medicine?' he said slightly afraid of what she was going to bring back. The only thing he can imagine was that disgusting cough syrup that she would always try to give him. It always had that nasty grape-like flavor, that he, and everyone other kid in the world hated with a passion.

His mother, however, was a neat freak. She would always be making sure that everything thing in the house was neat and hygienic. She would stop at nothing to make sure that he would get his medication. That is if she could find him.

----------

Everyone was now arriving at the school. Momo took a step out her parents car, and waved goodbye to them, she looked across the blacktop, looking for familiar faces. She spotted Renji getting out of a car not to far away from her. She ran over too him.

'Renji,' she called out stopping him.

'Oh, hey there Momo, what's up?' he asked her.

'We have to find Ichigo, and Shiro-chan, I have to tell you guys something very important!' she told him frantically, as she grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him across the campus.

----------

'Toshirou!' she yelled out, trying to get his attention. 'I found your medication, and its not grape-flavored, its Bubblegum!' she said as she held the bottle in one hand, and a spoon in the other.

He of course took the time while she was finding it, to find his own, clever hiding spot. Not being ablr to find him, she began to find him, she began to look around his room. She looked in the closet, between his close, and underneath his desk. She kept looking until she heard a familiar sniffling noise coming from underneath his bed. A somewhat evil looking smirk crossed her features.

'Oh, my! I wonder where little Toshirou, decided to go.' she said as she began to walk around the room.

Underneath the bed, he was trying to as quiet as he can be, covering his mouth, trying not to make any kind of sound. He saw her feet as they stopped in front of the bed.

He's not in the closet, or underneath his desk, and I'm sure he isn't underneath his bed, Or is he?' he lay there silently. He saw her get on her hands and knee's. she lifted up the sheet that covered underneath the bed.

'THERE HE IS!' she yelled out as she moved up the bed sheet and spotted him. She looked at him, he backed himself all the way up against the wall.

'Okay, we can do this one of two ways' she started, 'the easy way, or the hard way, which do you choose?' he quickly nodded his head side to side.

'Alright then, it was your choice!' she said as she reached in, trying to grab him. Trying to think of something smart, he quickly exited out of the bottom, and began trying to run out, but his mother anticipated his move, and kicked the door shut before he reached it. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He began flailing his arms around, knocking over and empty glass. Causing it to break on impact.

His father, in a room across the hall, listened to all the ruckus as he continued to get ready for work, he paused for a second after he heard the glass break.

'Hitsuguya must be sick again' he said to himself.

Back in the room, his mother ended out being successful, after forcing the spoon into his mouth.

He sat on the floor crossed legged and his arms crossed, looking away from his mother, as he picked up the small shards of glass on the floor.

'Toshirou, you've been like this ever since you were little, your in 5th grade now, you need to grow up!' He stuck her tounge out at her, followed by a cough.

----------

'Are you serious!' Ichigo yelled out.

'How long have you known?!' Renji also yelled out to Hinamori.

'Yeah, its true.' she said quietly to them both as they walked slowly to class, 'My parents told me about it this morning, before they dropped me off. They paused Hinamori looked towards one of the trees as more and more leaves fell off of it.

'All I need to do now, is tell Shiro-chan, but that sounds easier than it is.'

----------

A/N- Okie thats that, i said in an earlier chapter that the prolouge was gonna be only going to be the first five chapters, i honestly don't kno how long its gonna be now. i got to much stuff i wanna put in but i dont kno if i can fit it in to the next chapter only. And another thing, wat is the Life of the story mean, when i upload chapters, its still keeps goin down, not to sure bout that, i dont want my story, or a chapter of it to die. R&R please, im open to all and any ideas!


	5. Goodbye

A/N- Two weeks!!! thats forever. Im sorry i couldn't update sooner. Schhol got me writting essays already, so thats where last weeks chance to write went. I also had a writers block, i couldn't figure out how to word everyting, but over all i hope it came out good. Enjoy, R&R. Another thing, this chapter goes to ROSELIACOOL, becuz both time i tried to leave you guessing, she was able to figure it out. XD

Disclaimer-Tite Kubo owns Bleach, and im pretty sure he would be angry if I said i did'

----------

I woke up to the same thing as every morning. A plain white ceiling, a warm bed, and just about nothing to look forward to in the day.

"Wait," I thought to myself as I quickly got out of my bed "Today's the day I tell Hinamori!" I quickly jumped out of bed, and got ready for school rather quickly. I skipped breakfast, and went had my mom drop me off to school early.

I began to walk around the campus looking for Hinamori, but to no avail. Instead I was able to spot Ichigo and Renji, which is almost as good.

"Hey, Ichigo, Renji," I said as I walked over to them. "Have you guys seen Momo around?"

"Uhh" Ichigo started "We haven't seen her at all, maybe she'll come later!" he said nervously gripping on to the basketball tightly.

"Yeah, umm, maybe you should go look over….there!" Renji then pointed off in a random direction. I gave them a suspicious look, before walking away.

"Psst, you think we should tell him?" Renji whispered over to Ichigo.

"Naw, I think it would be better if we let him figure it out himself." Ichigo replied, now holding the ball in more relaxed fashion.

They both watched as he quickly walked away, into the blur of other students.

"Hey Ichigo, ya think he'll get any taller?' Renji said, with somewhat of a smirk.

"Naw, I doubt that too." he replied before they both started laughing.

----------

"Hinamori!, are you almost finished!"

"Yeah, Mom, I'll be down in a minute." Momo yelled down the stairs back to her mom. She stood and looked around, making sure that everything was organized, before going downstairs, to see her mom.

"Alright then, all we have to do now is wait for your father, and we'll be all set." her mother said, before patting Momo's head.

"Do we really have to, though?" Momo asked with a sad look on her face. Her mom looked at her, eye to eye.

"Don't worry Hinamori its for the best." she said before walking off into the kitchen. Momo stood there looking at her surroundings. Her eyes widened, "I still haven't told Shiro-chan!" she said before running of into the kitchen. She ran up to her mom, and began tugging on her dress.

"Mom, mom, we have to go to the school!" Momo yelled out.

"Don't worry, we'll go there later, when your father comes home." she said as she rubbed Momo's back.

----------

Hitsuguya was now sitting in the classroom, and for him, there was still no sign of Momo. He leaned his head back over the chair.

"I wonder where she could be?" he asked himself.

"HITSUGUYA!!!!!" a loud voice came form above, startling me, so that he fell out of my chair.

"What is wrong with you!" he said pointing his finger at the culprit for emphasis.

"Well, I'm sorry, then" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, wait, its just Zaraki Kenpachi, what more should I expect." Hitsuguya, replied, dusting of his jeans. He looked over in Zaraki's direction, the average "C" student as he would call himself. We met a year ago, we had the same class that year, same this year. When I first met him, he wasn't the nicest person, he would always bully me. He still does now, but now he's just playing with me, usually at least.

"Hey, Zaraki, You wouldn't happened to have seen Momo around?" I quickly threw out the question, before he could do anything else.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't." he replied, scratching the side of his face as he thought about it. Ichigo and Renji then walked in, just before the late bell.

"Hey, have you guys seen Momo yet?" I asked them, yet again.

"Sorry, still haven't." Renji quickly said, before pushing Ichigo to the other side of the room, to prevent getting asked anymore questions.

"Wait, I thought you guys sat over here." I said, but out of their hearing range.

----------

Hinamori was eagerly waiting for her father to come. She had been waiting most of the day, and was hoping that he would come soon. Suddenley she spotted her dad's black SUV, pull into the driveway. She quickly ran out to her dad's car who knew she was coming.

"Hey dad, are we going to the school?" she asked impatiently.

"Wow, I think this is the most excited I've ever seen anyone about going to school." he replied as Momo's mom came walking out. She put her hands on her hips, and looked at Momo sitting in the front seat.

"You," she said pointing at her, "Have to sit in the back seat." she said. Hinamori tried smiling as sweetly as she possibly could. Her mother just looked at her, she didn't have to say another word, before Hinamori was going to the back seat.

----------

Hitsuguya, and the whole rest of the class, watched as the clock hoping that it would quicken, so that they could leave. The teacher was giving a boring lecture, and not even half the class cared about.

"Come on, come on. Hurry up, if Hinamori isn't at school, I should just go over to her house and tell her. This stupid bell just has to ring.

----------

Hinamori's dad's care pulled into the driveway of the school, just as the bell finished ringing. Shortly after that, large amounts of students fled out of the classroom, and continued on their way home. Hinamori, and her parents walked to the front office. Her parents continued in.

" Mom, Dad, I'm gonna go talk to my friends, okay?"

"Alright, don't go to far." her mom said, before walking into the office. She quickly walked to her classroom and tried to spot that fluff of white she called her friend.

"There he is!" she said now pushing through other students to get to him. When she finally got to where he was, she couldn't spot him.

"Shiro-chan, where are you!?" she yelled out.

"Momo?" he said to himself, walking down the hall along side Ichigo, Renji, and Zaraki.

He turned around, and saw her. "Momo!" he yelled out. Catching her attention, she quickly ran towards him, and he ran towards her.

They both caught up with each other, they both said at the same time.

"I have something important to tell you!" they both retorted from the tense stance, and let out a small chuckle. Hinamori saw the other three boys that already knew standing a distance away. A sad expression crossed her features she held her hands together in front of her.

"You go first." she said.

"Uhh, okay" he started, "The principal wants me to move up a grade!" he said excitedly."

"Ohh." was her response. "Shiro-chan, I have some bad news." she sad. His excited face turned to a confused one.

"Shiro-chan, I'm moving." She said quietly. Ichigo, Renji, and Zaraki stood there quietly, as they watched.

"Y-Your still gonna go to the same school right." he said nervously, she shook her head nervously.

" Where are you going, Why?" he said loudly as his voice wobbled.

"I'm moving pretty far away, it's for my dad, he got a better job up north, and its not my choice." she said a small tear rolled down her face. He was shocked at her news, he had hopped it was something good, but he was wrong. A few raindrops fell, as the cool fall weather began to kick in, it steadily increased to an even rain.

"When's your last day?" he said in a quiet calm voice, he was trying to cover up his real emotions. The other boys in the back had now left to in front of the school, trying to give them there "moment."

"Today." she said, in an equally sad voice. That one word had done it, he jerked back, trying to keep from crying.

"I'm leaving right now. My parents came to tell the school, and get some papers. I wasn;t here today because I was finishing packing up, the movers are gonna come and get it all." she explained the whole situation to him.

Then, Hinamor's dad yelled out across to her.

"Momo, Let's go, we're leaving!" he yelled out as he walked towards the car, covering his head from the rain.

They looked at each other. There eyes locked in place, directly towards one another. They remembered how the met, under the same conditions, a couple of years ago.

She slowly walked over to him, and gave him a hug, the last hug. He tried to hold it back, but couldn't. she looked down to him.

"Momo, Let's go!" her father yelled out once again.

She let go of him, and said her final goodbye.

"Goodbye, Shiro-chan." she said. She slowly walked back to her parents car as well trying to hold back tears. He turned to her direction.

"Wait!" he yelled out to her. She turned around and looked to him.

"Goodbye, Hinamori Momo."

A/N- Soooo, how was it, we will see what's ahead for them in the next chapter!!!!, R&R!!!!!!!! BTW, you think maybe can drop bye my profile, and check out my story ideas section? theres three right now, so if you can just PM me of which one ya like, Thanks!


	6. A New Day

A/N-Soooo, how has everyone been? Yeah, I know it has been two months since my last update, but if your looking for a fu;;l explanation, check out my profile, it has the full story there.

**This chapter was not intended to be a major part in the story, it was intended to be just kind of explanatory of what will be happening now in the story.**

Discaimer - I didnt own it two months ago, what makes you think I own it now?

A bright, fall morning sun glared in through the window. A few leaves occasionally falling of the trees that lined the sidewalk, up and down the street. A cool breeze blew across, as people that were waking dogs, going for a jog, whatever there business was, continued on through there day.

"bzzzttttt, bzzzztttttt" a phone started to vibrate against the hardwood nightstand next to my bed. I decided to ignore it.

"bzzzzttttt, Bzzzzttt" It continued to ring. A hand came out of underneath the blanket, and started to fell around the small stand next to the bed, accidentally knocking a few things over, he finally grabbed it and pulled it underneath the sheets, before answering it.

"Hey what are you doing right now, are you ready yet?" a familiar voice said over the phone?

"Ready for what? I responded back, before clearing my throat.

"What do you mean , ready for what! Don't tell me your still asleep!" the voice yelled back. I removed the phone from next to my ear, as he continued ranting about whatever. I looked over to the right, looking through the things that had fallen earlier, I picked up a small desktop calendar, and flipping through it back to today's date.

"15...16...17..." I said aloud before getting to today. I looked at as my eyes widened, and read out loud, what was written in big, red letters in caps, "DO NOT SLEEP IN!!!"

"Damn it" I said quietly to myself. As all of the days plans quickly rushed back to me. I picked the phone back, before yanking it back away, hearing the voice still yelling over the other side.

"ICHIGO, be quiet!" I yelled over the side of the phone, just as he became quiet.

" I know, I slept in again, I'll be ready in a couple, go get Renji first."

"Fine," he started, "I'll be there in half an hour." he responded back, before hanging up the phone. I hung on my side of the line as well, I fell back upon the bed, the sheet ruffled upward. I took a deep breath, exhaled, and reopened my eyes. For a moment I lied there staring at the roof. All kinds of things went through my head. I then quickly got out of bed, adjusting the pair of shorts I was wearing, and slowly walking into the bathroom with a yawn, I could already tell, it was gonna be a long day.

Today was the day that Ichigo, Renji, and I went to apply for helping incoming students get used to the campus. Even though it would be our first year on the college campus as well, this small class would help us to learn all the rules early to help all the other 1st year students. They told us, "Seeing the behavior of upperclassmen may scare off some of the incoming freshman." this made me laugh.

----------

Ichigo on the other hand, was still driving down the street, pulling up into the driveway of a greenish colored house. He picked up his phone from the cup holder he placed it in several moments ago. Slowly going through his phonebook, looking for Renji's number. Finding it, he dialed it and waited for the other side to answer. It rang about three times, before someone answered it.

"Hello?" the voice said tiredly.

"Renji, are you ready yet?" Ichigo asked, In a rather angry manner.

"Wha- Ready for what?"

"Ahhh, you too? Am I the only one that remembers things anymo-." Ichigo once again paused listening in surprise what he heard over the phone.

"Renji, baby, who is it?" a feminine voice was heard saying in the background. Ichigo turned red, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I'llbewaitingoutside,okay,bye." He quickly said before hanging up the phone and bursting out in laughter.

After a couple of deep breaths, he finally regained himself, wiping a away a couple of tears, and restarting the engine of his truck, reversing out of the driveway, he said to himself.

" I gotta tell Hitsuguya about this!" before speeding down the street.

----------

But, I was having a rather hard time picking out something to wear. I stood in front of my closet looking through a couple of shirts, and jeans, looking for something nice to wear, to try to make a good impression, or at least cover up for whatever the other two had decided to wear.

I then remembered the time frame a had been given. I looked over to the clock, and it had been about fifteen minutes in. I sighed before quickly picking something out, and walking back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I looked into the mirror, still a little foggy from the previous shower, but still I could see myself. After getting dressed I fixed my hair, and lied down on my bed. I looked around my room, the bed centered, with two night stands on each side with a lamp on each. Across from the bed, and to the right was my desk, with all my computer junk filed messily everywhere. Upon the wall was my snowboard on two hooks holding it up. On the other side was the bathroom that was just recently built in.

Within a few moments, I heard a car horn honking outside. I got up put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my keys, and walked to my desk, shuffling through a couple of folders looking for a specific one. Outside Ichigo began honking his horn again. I grabbed the folder, and quickly walked out of the house. I looked out to see Ichigo inside his large, lifted white truck with one of its front tires placed on the front lawn, squishing the freshly planted flowers underneath.

"Ehh, My mom wont be happy about that." i said quietly to myself. After our High School graduation, we quickly signed up for this program, to get the benefits that came with it. I walked across to the mis-parked truck on my lawn, and opened the door. Using the footstool on the side of the truck to get in, I put the folder down and looked toward Ichigo. He reversed out into the street.

"Do you always ha-" I paused, "Why are you smiling?" I quickly threw the question out.

"You wouldn't believe what Renji was doing right now"

----------

A/N-Okay, not much action in this chapter, it was also rather short. But there will be more to come, I wanted to lay out some stuff that would be mor important later on in the story. If you feel like being nice, theres a little button down there that if you press it, it will take you to a place where you could leave all the reviews you want! thanks for reading, im open to all ideas!


	7. Which Shirt?

Yea , I know its been forever since I've updated. I don't have a reason this time, I just kept on putting it off. But I decided to finally update. Some info for this chapter: This is gonna be mostly from Momo's POV, Gin isn't a crazed pstychopath, and is Rangiku's boyfreind. Rangiku is a year older that Momo, and Gin is two years older than Momo. Momo and Rangiku share a place together, and Gin has his own place.But more of that will be explained later. Any other questions, ask me later.

But for now, enjoy the story R&R

Disclaimer- Yea, still don't own it.

**Once again, this chapter was not intended to be a major part in the story, just to be explanatory of what is going on currently.**

----------

"Ohhhh, my head." A large chested lady said as she sat up at the end of the couch. She started to rub her temples continuously.

"What a night!" she said before she started laughing to herself. Somewhere across the room, a few empty bottles and cans rattled as another figure popped up out of a blanket on the ground.

"Rangiku, be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." she said as she stretched her arms.

"It's already half past noon Momo, you need to get up, or are you to hung-over?" she started laughing to herself.

"Matsumoto, you know I don't drink." the dark haired girl responded, as she started to fold blankets, and organize bottles. "You practically drank everything here." she started into a hallway, before tripping over something on the middle of the floor, and landing on her face.

"Gin!, what are you still doing here?!" Matsumoto rang excitedly. He tiredly rubbed the back of his head, and looked up towards to Rangiku.

"Hmmm, I don' know, I guess I jus' kinda fell asleep." he stood up and looked towards Momo, who was still lying on the ground, her eyes still spinning from the fall. He held out his hand to her. After a few tries she was able to grab his hand and was on her feet within seconds. She looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry, Gin." she said, as she brushed of her clothes for the imaginary dirt that wasn't there.

"No problem, it was my fault fer sleepin' there." he responded. "Rangiku, should we get goin'?" he looked at her.

"Yea, Give me a sec!" she yelled out , sticking her head out from the bathroom.

"Where are you two going?" Momo asked confused.

"Ahhh, you don' remember?" she stood there still wondering. "Today is her school things, I gotta go to, I'm takin' her, cuz I wouldn' trust her behind the wheel, goin' long distance." he laughed to himself.

"That's not true!" Matsumoto barged out of the bathroom, her things in hand. "I'm a perfectly fine driver!"

"Yea, this comin' from the girl who says she's a better driver when shes drunk." he whispered over to Momo, while pointing at her. Momo and Gin started laughing.

"Whatever Gin!" she yelled out, "Let's go!" she said before grabbing his hand, and dragging him out of the house. He waved goodbye to Momo. She sighed to herself.

"And I have to clean up all this, again." she looked around, the kitchen wasn't as messy, but the rest of the house was a disaster.

"At least it's not as bad as last time" she said to herself. "At least they didn't get to the bedrooms. She walked into the kitchen, and started throwing away bottles, wiping up spills, and sweeping up messes. Once she was done in there, she stood in the center and inspected the room, looking for any thing missed. She smiled confidently to herself.

"That didn't take to long." she said, before grabbing a few garbage bags and continued to the living room, which was probably the messiest of them all. She started working, and within twenty minutes or so, the room was already looking better, she grabbed the blankets that they where sleeping with and headed down the hallway, where she had previously tripped.

She turned around and pushed one of the doors open with her back. It was Matsumoto's room, which was a little messy. Bed undone, clothes lying everywhere, and random magazines lying in random stacks of three or four in corners of the room. She set the blankets on the corner of the bed. Then walked over to the closet, and slid it open.

----------

Now at Gin's apartment, Rangiku had been trying to find something to wear. Gin sat on one of the couches and flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch, as he played with his keys in his other hand.

"How about this one?" Rangiku walked out of the room holding a few shirts in her hand, showing them to Gin one by one. The first being a sky blue collared shirt, and the other two were stripped, one red and white, and the other black and white.

"I think tha' stripped one will looks better, but they all look fine on ya'." he said going back to his channel searching.

"Your no help!" Rangiku said as she walked back into the room, rummaging through shirts trying to find something to wear.

"Well, if ya' got ready at home, it wouldn' be a problem." he said joking with her.

"Fine, I'll where the red and white one if you want me too."

"I didn' even say that." Gin sat there confused

----------

"Hmmm, should of figured there'd be no room in here, I guess I'll put it in my closet." Momo slid the door closed to Rangiku's closet, then grabbed the blankets, and walked out of the room, moving down the hall towards hers.

Once she entered the room, she paused in the doorway, looking around for any evidence of anyone being in there last night.

"All clear." the girl walked into the room and set the blankets on her bed, and walked towards the closet, and opened it up. Looking upwards, she realized that she was too short to see over the shelf, where that blankets were to be placed.

"Darn theses short legs" she said looking down to her feet. "I guess I should get a chair."

A minute passed and Momo was back with a chair, and placed it in front of the closet, then slowly, and carefully climbed up the chair. She stood up, and looked at the shelf.

It was covered by a thin layer on dust. There were a few broken buttons and a couple of old clothing tags, a little farther down was a crumpled up twenty-dollar bill.

"Score!" she said to herself, straitening it out and putting it in her the pocket of her pink and white stripped pajama pants. She then noticed a shoebox in the far corner.

----------

Rangiku and Gin where now on the road. Now moving closer to the school.

"We should be there in about twenty minutes." Gin said, glancing towards his watch.

"That's good. We should make it time if we get lucky."

"Yea, if only someone coulda' hurried up, an' pick a shirt." Gin started joking with her again. She ignored him and looked out the window of the car.

----------

"What's this" Momo questioned herself. She grabbed the box and got of the chair and walked over to the bed, forgetting about the blankets. She crawled onto the bed and sitting in the center. She looked at the box and saw amount of dust that had piled up on it, much thicker than that of the shelf.

"It must have been there for a while." Momo said looking at the box. She took a deep breath and blew of the dust. Then started coughing from accidentally choking on a few dust particles. Clearing her throat, she removed the lid of the slim box.

----------

Not much action in this chapter, most likely more in the next one, hoped you enjoy. I'm also actually starting on a different story(seriously) and maybe up in two days, remember to check that out. Reveiws, please?


End file.
